Vérité ou mensonge ?
by MJW-JR
Summary: Alice a un choix à faire. Vas t-elle risquer l'amour de sa vie ou non ? Venez lire si vous voulez savoir.


Salut tout le monde !

Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fiction ou plutôt un OS.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

L'univers Twilight et les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>POV ALICE<span>

.

**- C'est fini Alice, je te quitte. **

Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?

**- Je te demande pardon ?**

**- Tout est fini entre nous. **

**- Merci, j'avais compris mais pourquoi ?**

**- Pendant que j'étais chez Maria ce week-end, j'ai rencontré ma compagne. C'est une nouvelle née et elle a besoin de moi. Je vais donc la rejoindre le plus vite possible. **

**- Alors tu me quittes pour une greluche que tu connais depuis à peine deux jours ? Tu remets plus de cinquante ans de vie commune pour elle ? Tu me fais marcher hein? Je t'en supplies, dis moi que c'est une plaisanterie. **

**- Je suis désolé Alice mais je l'aime plus que tout. C'est elle ma raison de vivre maintenant. Tu le comprendras quand tu trouveras celui qui est fait pour toi, ton véritable compagnon. J'ai déjà étais voir un avocat, les papiers sont sur la table. **

Mais comment j'ai fais pour ne rien voir en vision ?

**- Bah si je m'attendais à ça. Je n'ai rien vu venir. **

**- C'est normal. Si tu t'intéressais un peu plus à moi qu'à ton stupide shopping, tu aurais surement vu ce qui allait se passer mais tu es plus concentrer pour savoir quand sortira le dernier vêtement à la mode.**

Ça explique beaucoup de chose en effet. Mais c'est bas ça, c'est bas et petit.

**- Euh Alice, peux tu signer les papiers s'il te plait ? Mes affaires sont déjà prêtes, je n'ai plus qu'a dire au revoir à la famille et partir. Alors fais le s'il te plait. **

Trop abasourdis par tout cela, je n'ai rien pu répondre. Jasper est rentré dans la villa pour expliquer la situation à la famille.

De mon côté, je signais ces foutus papiers et je suis allé les rejoindre.

**- Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Alice Jasper ! Elle t'a offert une nouvelle vie quand tu en avais le plus besoin, tu ne peux la larguer comme une vieille chaussette une fois que tu trouve mieux, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche l'amour !**

**- Et qu'est ce que tu en sais Edward hein? Tu as plus de quatre vingt ans et tu n'es jamais sortis avec une fille, tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux alors ne la ramène pas ok? Viens m'en reparler le jour ou tu seras de quoi tu parles. **

En me voyant, Edward me prit dans ses bras pour essayer de me réconforter. Chose qui ne marche absolument pas je dois l'avouer.

**- Tu fais souffrir ma sœur Whitlock, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ici. **

Tiens, il en est déjà revenu à son ancien nom de famille, ça va drôlement vite dans cette famille.

**- Et j'en suis vraiment désolé Edward et Alice le sait mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis sur qu'elle trouvera très vite quelqu'un et elle sera beaucoup plus heureuse qu'avec moi, surtout si c'est son compagnon. Un jour elle me remerciera. **

Mais bien sur, il crois rêver ou quoi lui ?

**- Maintenant pour ce qui est de si je dois revenir ou non, ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. Carlisle, Esmée, est ce que vous accepteriez que je reviennes avec Bella, je voudrais vous la présenter, je suis sur que vous allez l'aimer. **

**- Bien sur Jasper, nous en serions ravis. **

Carlisle se tourna ensuite vers moi.

**- Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi Alice pendant un certain temps mais tu t'en remettras ma fille, j'en suis sur et Jasper a raison, s'il n'est pas ton compagnon, tu seras plus heureuse sans lui. **

Bah il est pas chié lui, il pourrait me soutenir un peu plus quand même !

**- Quand comptes tu venir avec ta compagne Jasper ?**

**- Je ne sais pas encore. Pas tout de suite en tout cas parce qu'elle vient de commencer le régime végétarien et il va lui falloir un peu de temps et je ne veux pas qu'elle voyage pendant ce temps mais nous viendrons dès que possible. Vous pouvez toujours nous appeler ou venir nous voir si vous le voulez, nous serons chez moi, au Texas. **

**- D'accord, nous verrons. **

**- NON!**

Wow, même si ça viens de moi, mon cris m'a terrifié !

**- Je refuse que tu partes Jasper ! Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, cette Bella ne t'auras pas non plus !**

**- Et tu comptes faire quoi Alice ? Je te rappelle que tu as affaire au Major Whitlock, le dieu de la guerre, ce n'est pas avec ton cinquante kilos de vampire toute mouillée que tu ferras le poids. **

**- Edward m'aidera. **

**- Mais bien sur. Laisse moi rire. Edward ne ferrait rien qui puisse lui faire mal et si jamais Jazz lui arrache un de ses doigts, on va en entendre parler pendant des jours parce que monsieur aura du mal à jouer du piano. Laisse tomber sauterelle, tu ne gagneras pas. **

**- Je te déteste Emmett. **

**- Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime. Bon, c'est pas tout mais tu devrais y aller Jazz, je ne veux pas que ma nouvelle petite sœur reste trop longtemps toute seule et dis lui bonjour de ma part. **

**- D'accord. Merci Em'. **

**- Mais de rien Jazz et c'est normal. Avec Rosie nous viendrons bientôt vous voir. Hein Rosie ?**

C'est bien Emmett ça, il peut jouer les gros durs à un moment et deux minutes après, il a peur de faire une connerie alors il demande l'avis de sa femme, c'est pathétique, il n'a vraiment rien dans le pantalon.

**- Oui, nous viendrons très bientôt. **

**- D'accord. Dans ce cas je vais y aller. Merci de me comprendre, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. **

Cet enfoiré de Jasper prit tout le monde dans ses bras pour leur dire en revoir sauf Edward et moi qui n'avons pas voulu, il récupéra les papiers du divorce et il partit rejoindre sa connasse de compagne.

Mon enfer va pouvoir commencer.

.

**...**

**.**

- Alice, qu'as tu vus ?

Jasper était devant moi en train de me secouer comme un prunier pour savoir ce que je venais de voir. Mais que dois je lui dire ?

**- Rien d'important chérit. Tu vas juste devoir annuler ton week-end chez Maria, elle a du partir pour quelques temps du Texas. **

**- D'accord. J'irais une autre fois. **

Il m'embrassa avant de replonger dans son bouquin.

En tournant la tête, je vis qu'Edward me faisait son sourire qui disait « Je sais que tu as mentis ma grande mais je suis de ton côté, tu as bien fais ».

Oui, je crois que j'ai bien fais de ne pas lui dire la vérité.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !<p>

A bientôt avec une nouvelle fiction !


End file.
